


Knuckles

by nbspandam



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: Lucci tries to get the chief to break a bad habit, if only for a little bit.





	Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> sup y'all im here with another niche ship catering to Me

This is the fifth time in the span of 20 minutes that the chief has cracked his knuckles, one joint at a time. It’s not annoyance that makes Lucci take note of it, but rather that the sound carries over to him with nothing to interrupt it. Is he nervous?

Lucci turns his head slowly and looks over to Spandam, watching him methodically crack the knuckles on his right hand, gaze pinned to the papers on his desk.

Walking over without a sound, he easily settles next to Spandam and places one hand on his shoulder. “You should take a break, chief.”

The fact that all Spandam does is flinch in surprise is a testament to how used he is to this approach on Lucci’s part. Interesting.

“I can’t take a break, I have to finish drawing this up before you guys are sent out on your next mission.” he grumbles, raising his hands as if to start cracking them again.

Reaching up and catching them before he can is mere child’s play, Lucci then turning him around so that they’re face to face. Even with that mask on, Spandam is like an open book. He’s always been weak to this sort of gesture, even if the intent doesn’t quite match his interpretation.

“Please. The mission can wait for an hour or two.”

Spandam lets out a strangled noise in lieu of actual words when Lucci leans in closer, and tries to get his hands out of the grip they’re in. Sadly, he has no advantage against that strength of an agent. So instead he ends up sagging a little in his seat, giving up.

Then, he mutters something that Lucci probably isn’t supposed to hear.

_“If you’re getting that close, at least you should kiss me.”_

“What was that, sir?” he asks, a thin smile showing on his face as Spandam immediately stiffens in surprise with a squeak leaving his lips.

“Y-You heard that?!” he then asks, trying to pull his hands back again to no avail.

Lucci’s smile widens slightly, as if that’s the only answer necessary.

“If I kiss you, will you get out of this chair and take a break?” he asks, not perturbed in the slightest by his chief’s attempts.

“.......” Spandam slowly lifts his head and looks at him, his gaze flicking up and down while he tries to determine whether or not Lucci’s being serious. What a joke. Lucci’s always serious when it comes to this.

Lucci raises an eyebrow at him, patiently waiting for the answer he knows will come.

It comes in the form of a nod, and before Spandam finishes it he’s already there, the grip on his hands gone in favor of placing them on his shoulders.

Pulling back after a moment, Lucci gets to watch as Spandam goes completely slack jawed, with not a word coming out. He smirks.

He won’t have to keep count of the cracks of knuckles anymore, for now.


End file.
